There is currently an increasing need to integrate lighting devices in interiors as unobtrusively as possible. This enables architects and interior designers to create a style that clearly distinguishes one building or interior from another.
At the same time, lighting devices based on light emitting diodes (LEDs) are expected to replace traditional fluorescent lighting fixtures, due to the LEDs superior properties when it comes to power consumption, endurance, size, etc.
However, existing LED based lighting devices are typically too thick due to heat management problems (large cooling systems are needed) and the optical system used (usually a diffuser placed at a certain distance from the LEDs or a bulky diffuser placed on top of the LEDs). Also, existing LED lighting devices are mostly non-transparent. Overall, existing LED lighting devices are typically not very unobtrusive.